Closer, baby, and don't look down
by AliceTonksHPJ
Summary: Two college students- two mistakes- a marriage- life. "Will I ever, be happy?" "Tonight, yes." Kinda-Arranged marriage AU! Percabeth!
1. Chapter 1

**Maybe You Are Right (But I Want You To Be Wrong)**

"You are depressed, I am a douchebag! Let's go drink ourselves to death."

Annabeth looked up into Percy's eyes. They mirrored hers, sad, unsure and lost. She replied, "Only if you hold my hand."

;;

Percy remembered the time when he had to nothing to look forward to except the warm cookies his mother baked and the few hours of roaming around the city with his friends. He was content. He passed in his exams; he had friends, a possible girlfriend, absolutely no spare money and infinite tonnes of pressure. 'The' college life. The age when you want to have butt load of money, a hot lover or to be a superhero. (Superhero dreams never die.)

You absolutely do not want a wife.

But of course, Percy gets the things he doesn't want and none that he wishes. And that's real life.

;;

"Another one," Percy banged the table. He looked around the pub. Dim lights and stinky. "Actually make it two more," he could feel the onset of drunkenness. The bartender pushed two small glass towards him. Percy could see Annabeth in her very comfortable jeans straddling a blonde. He judged the guy, white shirt, jeans, hands at a safe zone; he better be okay. Smirking and shaking his head,he took the glasses in his hands and made his ways towards the sitting area. Knocking on her shoulder, he said, "For you, my lady."

They stopped their make-out session. The boy was obviously miffed, "Hey, do ya mind?"

Annabeth held in her laughter, taking the drink, "Shoo, it's my night tonight." Downing her drink she handed he glass back to Percy and made to kiss the stud. Percy didn't move a muscle. The boy was obviously uncomfortable, "Dude, you are creepy. You heard the babe, go away!"

Percy smiled, this was too much fun, 'the _babe?!_ That isn't how to you treat my girls."

The boy made a face. Annabeth slurred, "Get lost." Then they started ignoring him and kissing. Making a pouty face, Percy headed to find a girl for himself. Annabeth would find her way back.

Into the night

"Annabeth's calling out for her husband. She's by the entrance." Percy had trouble hearing the announcement over the music. He checked his watch, yeah , it was twelve a.m., right on time."

"Baby gets go somewhere private," moaned the whoever she was that Percy was sucking the face off.

"Nah babe, wife's calling," he must have sounded so creepy, he thought to himself.

"Don't kid," she said in a disbelieving fake voice.

Bye was the only word Percy said.

..

"I'll drive," said Annabeth in a totally gruff voice, exaggerating for effect.

"We'll take the cab." Annabeth slapped his back. "Nouuuu, drive, drive, drive."

Percy sihged, he was drunk too. "Cab,cab, cab," it a whiny tone. Annabeth took off her heels and jumped on his back , "Bad Pershi."

"Omfh, what do you eat?" She kicked him a bit. "Ah, stop it I'll leave you here."

"You can't, I'm attached to you." That was true enough, in more ways than one.

He soon found a taxi. "Chilly chicken," murmured Annabeth, excited. Percy agreed. The driver took them to the tiny little restraint which was open till one a.m..

"I love chicken," sighed Percy. "Momos," sighed Annabeth.

Annabeth paid the bill, and they both were on their way home.

"Percy, will I ever be happy?" She asked out of the bloom, them under the star sky, and tree less roads. He thought a bit. The he slung his arm over her shoulder and she held his fingers.

"Maybe never, but tonight you are the happiest women alive," she smiled and her nose let out a little puff.

"Tonight yes... Can I stay in your house tonight?"

Percy pretended to think for a while. Then Annabeth pouted, "Please Pershi!," and pursed her lip and made her eyes go wide and innocent.

"You can sleep right beside me if you want tonight, baby girl."

She laughed, "That I will."

 **For more**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Annabeth woke up in his arms. She took a moment to look at Percy's face and sighed. Putting an arm around his torso and wiping his drool off the corner of his mouth and brushed his hair out of his face.

Since it was a Sunday, they didn't have to hurry. She took her time and rested her head on his chest and just looked. She matched their breathing and held him tight. Four months ago she had been so depressed it was hard to do anything besides sleep. Annabeth bit back a smile, _look at her now._ She actually felt like getting up and dancing around the kitchen while Percy watched her through his half- closed eyes and smiling his morning sleepy smile.

It's only half past six, she thought as she got up. She stretched her hands above her head made to go when something tugged her back in bed. She didn't even need to look behind (okay, the same thing had happened for twelve Sundays) and said, "Get up sleepy head, we are going outside."

"Not today, please," said Percy, tugging the blanket over his head. "Come back to bed, it's freezing."

Annabeth ripped the blanket off him and smirked. Percy groaned and curled up in himself. Annabeth pulled on his hand and threatened to pour water over him. "C'mon now, Percy, we have worked so hard for this..."

"Okay, I'm up, I'm up," he swung his legs off the bed and kissed her forehead.

Fifteen minutes later, after having wolfed down a bowl of cornflakes and bananas, they made their way to the local park and played hide and seek and catch and catch. Exercise they looked up, was a way to stay happy and they desperately needed to fix their schedules. What you thought they were morning people?

"So at what time do you go in today?" asked Annabeth, taking a swig of water.

"Eight thirty, I better be going. What about you?"

"Nine. I'll walk with you."

Six months ago, Percy had proposed. In a park. Annabeth was sitting on a park bench on the verge of tears. That morning she had gotten her child aborted. A week and a half before, she had been thrown out of her house and rejected by that jerk. She was crashing at a friends' house, but even she was giving her judgemental looks. Her studies were a mess. She had just gotten into an amazing college for with a 70% scholarship, but had no means to pay for the other 30% and all the rest of the money required. She couldn't ask her parents for help, couldn't swallow her ego and ask her friends for help and had just given up on her first child. It was too much for her 23 year old self but honestly she didn't want to give up on her life.

So there she was sitting on a park bench, crying when a complete stranger comes and sit down beside her. A second later, he asks her to marry him and she says yes.

 **For more do leave a review**


End file.
